Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved absorbent mixture and product which will expand to fill a void when exposed to liquid water.
By way of background, various types of absorbent mixtures and products are known. However, insofar as known, such absorbent mixtures and products have not in the past contained superabsorbents in a wax base.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a mixture containing a superabsorbent which will not expand when exposed to water vapor, but will only expand when subjected to liquid water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an absorbent product, such as an elongated string containing a superabsorbent which can be produced on a continuous basis and which is flexible so that it can be wound to be stored and which will not absorb moisture from the air but will absorb liquid aqueous solutions when it is subjected thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved absorbent mixture which can readily be used to impregnate flexible porous bases, such as strings or sheets and which will not absorb moisture from the air but will only absorb liquid water and which will expand to fill a void. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to an absorbent mixture comprising a superabsorbent, a wax and a channeling agent.
The present invention also relates to a superabsorbent product comprising a porous member, a superabsorbent, a wax and a channeling agent.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more readily understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: